Steal Her Heart Away
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: What happens when a suave thief meets the Bosmer dragonborn? Instant attraction and a bit of jealousy. This is a Skyrim fan fiction with Brynjolf meeting the Bosmer lass, Nera. Rated M for mild violence, sexual content, alcohol references, and possibly more. On Hiatus due to lack of creativity for story
1. Chapter 1

**This story is gonna take awhile as I have to replay some of the game. But feel free to leave comments on what you think. **

Large, yet very nimble fingers, push the long shaggy brownish red hair from Brynjolf's face, boredom nearly dripping from him as he watched the patrons around him. Sitting in the Bee and Barb wasn't going to help him find help for the current job Maven had given the guild but what else could he do? With the run of bad luck that had been following the guild it was getting harder and harder and harder to recruit new people. As Maramel walked into the Bee and Barb, Bryn pushed himself from the wall he leaned against not wanting to deal with the priest's rambling that he was sure to do. Just as he was about to turn to the doors closest to him the doors on the opposite side of the room opened, catching his attention just as a vision walked into the small tavern. The curved slight form that walked through the doors pulled it's helmet off to reveal one of the most beautiful women he had met in quite a while.

Black hair framed the elegant Bosmer face that was revealed, large blood red eyes examining the room as the female reached back to hand off the helmet to a large chocolate haired Nord that stood behind her. The gentle swells of her body were only slightly hidden by the Dawnguard armor he had recently seen growing in numbers throughout Skyrim. The male behind the woman tapped her arm and murmured something to her, a smile crossing her darkly painted lips before she handed him a few semptims and motioned with her head for him to go ahead. He nodded and walked over to Keerava, leaving the woman to study the crowd, her right eyebrow rising as her eyes landed on Bryn. The meeting of their eyes had him moving forward, his intent barely known to even him. He had to have her closer to him, the urge barely contained as he reached her side. Thinking quick he smiled as he realized he may have an answer to see her more as well as to his problem.

"Haven't done an honest day's work for all the gold your carryin', eh Lass?" He asked, his dropping his tone to almost drawl the words at her. He knew how to size a mark and when wooing a woman to your side sizing her up was just the same. He knew her interest was peaked as her head tilted and another smile crossed her lips, her arms crossing over her chest as she sized him up.

"Is that so? My wealth is none of your concern …. ser." she replied slowly, the husky velvet of her voice causing a shiver even as her sarcastic tone brought an answering smile to his lips. Licking his lips he held one finger up and winked at her. "Oh but that's where you're wrong Lass. Wealth is my business. Perhaps you'd like a taste?"

His words caused the Bosmer female to chuckle softly, the sound just as velvety as her words. Uncrossing her arms she thought for a moment raised her delicate eyebrow once more, "What do you have in mind?"

A cautious happiness bloomed in him as he realized he had her hooked and ready to be reeled in. "I have a bit of an errand to perform but I need an extra pair of hands. In my line of work extra hands are paid well."

"What do you want me to do?" Was her next query, interest showing in those dark eyes.

"Simple. I will cause a distraction while you will steal Medesi's ring and plant it on Brand Shei. Of course this will have to be done in the marketplace in the morning. Do you think you're up to it lass?" He asked, seeing if the small barb would push her into agreeing to help. He had a feeling that this small task would have her leaving the hulking Nord she walked in with somewhere, leaving him to see if he could reel her in closer without any interference from him. The elf thought for a moment, glancing to her companion, the man still talking to Keerava as the Argonian fixed the pair food and drink.

"I'm in. I will assume the marketplace gets busy by nine in the morning. I will meet you there." She answered him before walking away, her scent wafting to him as she brushed past him. He turned to watch her walk over to the Nord, the male handing her a bottle of mead and saying something that caused her to laugh. Brynjolf studied the darker haired Nord, marking him a sellsword hired by the small Bosmer. Though he was just an employee of the frail looking woman, there was a camaraderie that had Bryn's jaw clenching. Quietly he moved closer, knowing the pair wouldn't notice him now that they were conversing and eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the length of the chapters so far. I haven't gotten far enough in it to post longer ones.**

"Vorstag I know you got us a room as well. I will need you to stay in the room tomorrow, till I get a small job done that someone asked me to do. Shouldn't be more than a few minutes worth of work then we can empty that bag of stuff and take any necessaries back to my Whiterun house." Nera told the tall Nord that sat across from her. His head lifted from his food, licking his lips a bit as he studied her face after her words. His stare made her squirm in her seat a bit, knowing her vagueness made most of those who followed her question her intentions. Having been avoiding the Greybeards summonings made her nervous enough but she wanted to know the new home fate had given her better and she would learn nothing if she obeyed some group of old monks any time they Shouted for her. Vorstag lowered his fork and stared her in the eyes with his own chocolate ones, the stare both a reprimand and a small bit of acceptance.

"I don't understand why you wish to do this but I will not advise you differently. I do wish you would be more open with me. Your constant disappearing acts when I am following you make me worry for your safety. I would not be a good sellsword if you should get harmed while doing something under my care." Vorstag said softly, his calm gentle voice so different than most Nords she had met in Skyrim. The gentle Nord reached over the the table they sat at and patted her hand with a smile on his lips. "You are also my dear friend and I wish to see you safe. You just adopted those poor children and it would not be fair to you or them should you fall because I can not protect you."

Nera chuckled and squeezed the Vorstag's hand before reaching for her own fork and shaking her head. "Do not fret Vorstag. I need you by my side in a draugr filled crypt but in a town I can handle the small things I am asked to do. Lucia and Sofie won't lose another parent, this I can swear to you. I am as safe as I need to be. Anyways I was asked to do something I am more than qualified for. Just do as I ask and wait for me in the room once we rise."

A sigh left the male as he lifted his fork once more with a nod, glancing at the wood elf in front of him as she ate. Vorstag worried about Nera more than he probably should, considering their 'relationship' was mostly a business arrangement with some camaraderie from the nights camping on their way to one place or another. For the first time Vortag felt like he could trust the person who had hired him to fight and keep him as safe as he kept them. Thinking of this trusted friend being harmed by her own foolishness made him want to cringe but there was little he could do.

Silently moving away from the pair Bryn smiled some, wanting to chuckle at all the information he had gathered listening to them. While he would never harm a child, knowing that the beguiling Bosmer had somewhere she called home and where it was located gave him more ideas than he could use right now. He headed to the door, wanting to prepare for the morning task, pausing by Sapphire to give her the job Delvin had asked him to deliver. As he opened the door to Riften he smiled wryly, wondering if the girl was as skilled as she claimed to her companion.

The next morning Bryn was waiting at his stand when the doors to the Bee and Barb opened to show the Bosmer female, her dark hair pulled back and the armor encasing her body obviously cleaned. Her movements were sure and confident as she strode to him, her dark eyes staring into his with an obvious bit of amusement. Stopping in front of him she looked up to his face and tilted her head to the side. "Ready? I do have to be in Whiterun soon. I made a promise to stop by in between travels. I would like to keep my promise."

Brynjolf wanted to laugh at the cocky way she behaved, acting as though what she was doing was a routine job rather than something that was vital to a guild. Instead he smiled and nodded before looking around to the others walking around the marketplace. "I will cause a distraction. While I am doing my thing I want you to do what we discussed. Quick and clean is how my organization runs so don't mess up lass."

The Bosmer smirked and winked at him before she turned from him to walk away. "Don't worry about me. You worry about making sure no one sees me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is probably short... Without being able to play to add to my inspiration I am kinda winging it and using vids to help ease me through it. Hope everyone likes it.**

Sliding through the crowd as the red headed Nord began calling those in the market to him, Nera smiled to herself. She had to admit the Nord was skilled in distraction, flirting with some of the ladies and playful as he stalled till she was in place. Once she was sure no one but the Nord had seen her at Medesi's stall she crouched down, pulling her trusty lockpicks out. It took only a few moments for her to pick the lock on the stall and the small box inside. Quickly she pocketed the ring and slid the door shut silently, her eyes glancing around her as she stood. The suave red head was still keeping the attention of those in the market, allowing her time to find a good hiding spot behind Brand Shei. This was going to be the harder part for her. She was good at stealing. Not so good at pick pocketing, much less reverse pickpocketing. She pulled the ring she had taken from Madesi's stall from her pocket, then sent a silent prayer to the Divines and anyone wiling to hear her plea for safety. Ever so carefully, she reach forward, slowly slipping her hand into the pocket of the Dunmer before releasing the trinket. Slowly she removed her hand and stood, nodding towards the red head as she moved away. She didn't go close to him as he ended his spiel and everyone began to disperse so that no one would place the pair together should she have messed up.

As Nera waited for the crowds to disperse enough to be paid she watched the man who had chosen to hire her. The thick locks of his copper colored hair fell across his forehead as he said farewells to one of the ladies, his sparkling green eyes glancing around the market. Nera chuckled under her breath, knowing he was looking her even as she watched him silently from a distance, Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him finally get the last of those whom had circled him to leave, his eyes finally finding her leaning against one of the low stone walls. Her breath caught when she saw the look in his eyes, something indescribable filling her. She pushed the feeling away, her typical smirk finding its way to her lips as she walked over to the tall broad shouldered male. She leaned against his stall, her blood red eyes looking out to the marketplace as she waited for him to speak. Though she hadn't watched the too smooth Nord as she had been doing what he had asked she wasn't dumb. She had almost felt his eyes watching her every move, even when her hand had slid into Brand Shei's pocket. She may have been out of sight of the guards but the man who was pretending to pack away his "Falmer Blood Elixer" at the moment had made sure to know what she was doing and how.

"Looks like I choose the right person for the job, lass. And here you go... your payment, just as I promised." the Nord said as he handed her a small bag of septims. Nera pocketed the coin, not bothering to check the amount right now. Before she could say anything the man smiled a bit wryly and shook his head. "The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

"What's been going on?" Nera asked, curiosity tinging her husky voice. Amusement filled the Bosmer's mind as she watched the the man shrug a bit, his action not hiding the fact he was visibly stressed from what ever had him speaking up. His deep green depths sparkled with hidden amusement, however, most likely from her interest in something not truly her problem. "My organization's been hit with a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's how it goes."

As he spoke the man moved a bit closer to Nera, making her look up to him. She wasn't unused to being shorter than the men of Skyrim, in fact she was pretty sure there must be a rule about Nord men being giants compared to the Bosmer women. However, the nearness of the one who stood before her had Nera's heart racing. A small part of her felt almost hunted, which felt oddly ironic since she had not only joined the Dawnguard but she was a member of the Circle within the Companions. Her wolf typically made her feel tougher than most of the men she met on her travels. The man before her, on the other hand, had her wolf backing down and showing it's belly. The thought made Nera cringe internally before she refocused on what the copper haired giant was saying. "...More where that came from... That is if you think you are up to it."

"I can handle it." Nera retorted, then had a moment of kicking herself mentally. The Nord seemed to know she couldn't pass a challenge and had preyed upon that small character flaw she had easily. The male smiled, reenforcing her thought with it's triumphant appearance, before turning from her and resuming packing away things. "All right then. Let's put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften, a tavern named The Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece and we'll see if you have what it takes."

Nera's eyes narrow as he turned away, seeming as though he was dismissing her. She raised an eyebrow and tapped his arm, making him look into her eyes as her smirk returned to her lips. "Where's the entrance then? You will have to forgive the fact it will be a day or two before I show as well. I told you I have more important things to do."

Bryn nearly laughed at the way the woman questioned him, her following statement adding to his mirth. The lass had a mouth on her, that was for sure. However he had a feeling she was beginning to catch on to the fact he was attempting to reel her in closer to him. He pushed that nagging thought away as he shrugged and leaned against the post she was leaning on. "See those stairs leading up to the Keep? Walk towards them and you will notice some stairs leading down to the water. Across a few planks of wood is a gate in front of a door. There's the entrance to the Ratway. If you manage to get to the Flagon, and a man named Dirge stops you, tell him Brynjolf told you to come."

He watched as the lass's eyes glinted a bit with hidden laughter before realizing he hadn't even introduced himself until now. Before he could remedy that with a slightly better late introduction she pushed herself from the wooden stall, her smirk a bit more flirty than it had been, "Brynjolf, eh? Well Brynjolf I am Nera. And I am sure you will see plenty more of me... when I decide to come back that is."

With that parting remark she wiggled her fingers at him, as a sort of wave, and walked off to the Bee and Barb. Brynjolf watched the fiery little Bosmer walk away, a smirk of pure indulgence dancing across his lips. "Aya lass... I am sure I will as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this particular fic is so slooooooow... I promise in the next few chapters things will start getting steamy. Doing a slow build up on this and my soon to be Fallout New Vegas one. I also have 7 stories so this one will be posted on at least once a week, maybe every other week. Depends on my schedule and everything. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. It does let me know if I am getting a personality wrong. My memory's bad. XD**

Almost a month and a half later Brynjolf found himself nearly pacing the cistern that held the Thieves Guild of Skyrim. The Bosmer lass still hadn't reappeared, though part of him knew she would eventually return. He could see it in her eyes when she walked away, the teasing glint that promised more excitement than he had seen in a long time. Sure the red headed Nord could have his pick of the women in Skyrim, and had chances to bed about half of them, but the dark haired elf with ruby red eyes and teasing smirk had his hands itching and his nerves strung tight. He went to the Flagon, hoping to drink his nerves away, unsure why he needed to, just to find Vekel and Dirge talking about the girl he had mentioned to the pair.

"She don't sound like much to me, to be quite honest." the bartender quipped as Bryn sat on a stool, the line causing the usually level headed Nord to grit his teeth. None had seen the amount of skill she had used to do what she had done, the patience she had when she placed the ring in Brand Shei's pocket. They couldn't know the way she seemed made of the shadows themselves when she worked. Only he saw it, and saw her. "She is different. She could save this guild before we truly lose everything."

Vekel snorted and shook his head, taking his washcloth out and wiping down the bar. "Give it up Brynjolf... those days are over."

"I'm telling you, this one is different." Bryn insisted standing up from his bar stool with the bottle of mead in his hand. Dirge shook his head, the gruff blond Nord not one to mince words. "We've all heard that one before Bryn! Quit kidding yourself."

"It's time to face the truth old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... you're all part of a dying are changing." Vekel said, only a second before the three heard footsteps coming close. Brynjolf recognized the slow patient footfall, forcing himself to turn slowly to look just as Nera pulled her helmet from her head. Her hair fell around her face and she smirked at Bryn as the others just stared, letting the Nord know she had heard what the others had been saying. "Dying breed eh? Then what do you call this, my friend?"

The elf let out a low chuckle, causing more than one man in the room to look away and earning her a glare from Vex. Bryn smiled and took Nera's hand, placing a kiss to the top. "Well, Well, color me impressed lass. I didn't think I would be seeing you again."

"Getting here was easy... once I decided to come that is. I had a bit of work to do first." the distracting elf answered, earning a laugh from Brynjolf. His respect for the elf was growing, as was the obsession. Why did she take so long to return? Where was that lumbering sellsword she had with her last time? He thought it best not to ask and instead let his lips quirk into a small grin. "Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize."

His words made the Bosmer smile, a genuine one this time, before she pulled her hand and flicked it as if brushing away his comment. "Flattery will get you no where with me, Brynjolf."

"Well then down to business I suppose, now that I've whetted your whistle with our little job in the market." Bryn replied, noting the very light rise of color on her high cheek bones. She wasn't going to make it easy to pull her in, he could see that, but she was just as affected by him as he was her. "How about you handle a few deadbeats for me?"

One delicate eyebrow rose on her face, her playful smirk back in place. She made it look like she was thinking, her antics causing old Delvin to start chuckling and Tonilia to hide her smile behind her hand. Brynjolf had a feeling he was going to enjoy working with the Bosmer, her antics making things a bit more silly than they should have been. Finally Nera looked at him and shrugged, "What kind of deadbeats are we talking about?"

"A couple people owe our organization some serious gold. I want you to go and collect what they owe." as he spoke he watched her face, hoping that she would be up to such a task. As gentle as the Bosmer came across he could see the scars of battle in her eyes. He prayed that even as he asked this he wasn't asking the type of person who would kill people. Nera chuckled and shook her head, her eyebrow still raised as she thought. "Ok... so how do you want me to get it?"

"You have many options but I would prefer you let them live. Dead men don't pay dues to us." Brynjolf answered, causing the Bosmer to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "I figured that much Nord. I meant is there any I can do it where I won't be bringing the attention of the guards."

Vekel laughed from his place at the bar, an answering chuckle leaving Delvin. Bryn rolled his eyes, amused by the amount of attention she paid to how things worked. She was willing to do it without violence, something that was becoming rare in the newer recruits he found the guild. "Depends. I have information on all three of the people I want you to go to. Keerava, Haelga, and Bersi Honey-side. Ask me anything you want if you take this little job and I will give you all the information you need."

"Alright Brynjolf I'm in. What can I do to get them to hand it over, sans violence?" Nera replied, her arms crossing over her ample chest. Bryn smiled and arranged his thoughts, not wanting to give the wrong information to the small elf. He was wanting to keep her close after all. "Keerava and Talen-Jei are very close. He may have information if you can convince him it is in Keerava's best interest to pay us. Haelga is a devout worshipper of Dibella and keeps a statue in the bunkhouse. You could use it as leverage. Finally Bersi is very fond of a Dwemer vase he keeps in his store. Destroying it could be enough to get him to pay up. The way people talk by the time you take care of two of the store keepers the third should be ready to pay. "

The red head was astounded by the the intensity of the ruby eyed vixen as he spoke, her eyes not leaving his face as she seemed to memorize each thing he told her. She thought for a moment and looked to Delvin, who was attempting not to look like he was paying attention. "Hey... You're Delvin right? Is it true what I heard about Bersi being stubborn?"

Delvin choked on the mug of mead he was drinking, the action getting the others in the bar to laughing, even Bryn. He turned and looked to the girl with a scowl, the look not at all intimidating when coupled with the glint of laughter in his eyes. "Why you asking me girl?"

Nera smiled sweetly at the bald Breton, the look causing goosebumps to crawl up Brynjolf's arms. The woman knew how to make a man beg, that much was clear as she moved to lean against the table Delvin sat at and tilted her head. "Cause I listen to the rumors and you are well known in supplying information and rare items. That being said I want the quickest way to prove I wanna be a part of this dysfunctional little group. So please help a girl out?"

As she finished her little spiel the Bosmer pouted playfully, making even Dirge look away. Vex went from scowling to covering her mouth, finally amused by the elf as everyone else was as Delvin looked down uncomfortably. "Yeah... I know a thing or two... Bersi's as stubborn as they come. Even breaking that vase may not help. You probably should start with Keerava and then to Haelga, unless you suck at stealth and then you are shit outa luck anyways."

The Bosmer grinned and looked to Brynjolf, winking before she hopped off the table. She tossed a septim at Delvin before walking to the exit, waving to Brynjolf as she did. "I shall return then. Give me... Oh I say two hours... Maybe three. I need to pick up some supplies before I come back."


End file.
